Point of sale merchandising displays very often involve the use of peg hooks, which project outwardly from peg boards or other vertically-oriented apertured walls, or J-hooks, which secure to the price molding formed at the exposed edge of a merchandising shelf. Blister packs are generally suspended from these hooks in the manner in which they can be readily displayed in an attractive manner for passers by. Many such displays employ product information tags or cards which include price or information legends or codes and serve to indicate when a product is out of stock. Specifically, one prior art product information card is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,414 (Shypula), wherein the "out-of-stock" card is suspended from a peg hook behind the displayed merchandise so that its product description is visible after all of the merchandise has been removed from the hook. In this manner, the proprietor is made aware of the need to purchase replacement items. It should be noted, however, that since the card is not visible until the product is out of stock, the proprietor is often faced with not having the product in stock during the time between re-order and delivery.
Other types of product information tags are adhesively-baked paper tags which, upon the removal of a temporary backing, are affixed directly to a price molding or other support surface. Such tags, however, tend to curl, and tear, and are not re-usable.